The advent of digital optical discs has brought several products to market for the recording, storage, and playback of various forms of digital information. These include products sold into the computer, audio and video markets. The rapid adoption of audio compact discs was first to establish the optical disc format as a consumer media. The compact disc was followed by CD-ROM's and CD-R's in the computer market, and Video-CD's and DVD's in the video markets. The recent success of DVD in the video markets, and accompanying adoption of DVD players by consumers, has also created demand for DVD rentals. Typically, rentals require a consumer to visit the rental location to rent, and subsequently return, the DVD within an agreed rental period. Usually, the rental store fines the consumer if the DVD is not returned within the agreed rental period. While making several trips to a rental store is typically an inconvenience to a customer, this is one of the few cost-effective ways of making, e.g., a home movie accessible to a customer for a limited time.